


Encore : Capriccio Uragano

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ariana Dumbledore Lives, Gen, Nothing happened in Godric's Hollow, Performance Artist Grindelwald, Politician Dumbledore, 将来可能会擦出爱情火花但现在啥也没有, 旧文搬运, 理论上是一个系列的第一篇, 神兽三出了之后可能会继续, 还有肖战必糊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: 1926年，搞事狂魔格林德沃在挪威遇见了政治家邓布利多。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	Encore : Capriccio Uragano

阿不思·邓布利多第一次遇见盖勒特·格林德沃是在1926年底。那时他作为新任的国际魔法合作司司长出访挪威，傲罗忒修斯·斯卡曼德作为他名义上的保镖与助手随行。

他们一帆风顺地达成了此行的目的，于是在按行程前往下一个目标瑞典之前，阿不思就用空余时间去会了会他的老熟人，禁止滥用魔法办的负责人克努特·拉尔森。不幸的是，克努特此时正焦头烂额。因为法律执行司刚刚收缴了一大批危险物品，而来源正是格林德沃。

说到盖勒特·格林德沃，也算是个名人。他和阿不思年龄相仿，是个以所到之处无不鸡飞狗跳闻名的黑巫师。在早年被德姆斯特朗开除之后，他游历了一段时间，结实了一群同样不安分的男女巫师，打算建立一个由巫师统治的国度。

可是，即使是格林德沃这样狂妄自大的人，也很快发现这个目标太不切实际了。没过多久，他们的目标就变成了挑战《保密法》。经过几次杂乱无章的行动之后，他们很快就找准了规律，然后迅速打响了名声。

他们渗透，布局，大闹一场，远走高飞。绝大多数情况下，傲罗们都赶不及发现端倪，只能见证他们狂欢的收尾。他们收集博格特在万圣节散布，让活蹦乱跳的蛤蟆从天而降，通过散布流言让一个小城的麻瓜时尚变成巫师装束，甚至还说服了人鱼出现在远洋航船前。没过多久，这些不可思议的现象就出现在了麻瓜的报纸上。

这一类新闻席卷了各种各样的小报，又难以避免地混入了许多神经衰弱的麻瓜的幻觉和沽名钓誉的麻瓜的谎言。这令格林德沃团伙如虎添翼，他们照着麻瓜的胡话幻化出那些想象中的怪物，不论多离谱的传闻都会经他们之手到处扩散。而魔法部就此束手无策，完全无法分辨是麻瓜在自己吓唬自己，还是格林德沃团伙在四处作乱。

一些麻瓜不为所动，坚持认为应当用常识和科学解释一切。他们自有一套说法：博格特都是次声波造成的幻觉，人鱼不过是些儒艮，居民穿长袍的小镇不值一提。他们还在忙着为蛤蟆之类提出假说，但已经十分肯定所谓魔法不是错觉，就是障眼法弄出来的把戏。但巫师们没想到的是，还有更多的麻瓜为了“辟邪”，开始多方打听如何买到“好用的”护身符；在未知现象的威胁下，往常为他们避之不及的巫师竟反过来成了他们的救星。

总之事实证明，面对魔法世界，麻瓜的接受能力意外地强。也有些狭隘偏执的家伙认为应该消灭巫师，但人们常常会发现他们某一天突然就改了主意。最有可能的解释是哪个巫师违反了《保密法》，趁其不备施了混淆咒。但老实说，又有谁真的在乎呢？

于是各大报社也不再紧跟魔法部的动向，对格林德沃团伙的行为大加挞伐，而是逐渐变了调子。一些社论开始反思：如果起初是因为麻瓜对巫师的畏惧与迫害，才令各国魔法政府不得不推行《保密法》，那么在格林德沃团伙使麻瓜对魔法界的接受能力大大提高的现今，还有没有墨守成规的必要？

这一类讨论见诸报端时，常常会配上一张格林德沃团伙的照片——有他们照片的报纸总是卖得好。照片里的人不总相同，但永远都会有盖勒特·格林德沃，张扬、自信、恣意妄为；他总是神采飞扬，对着镜头一挥手，然后扬长而去。

他是这个团伙的灵魂人物。他行踪飘忽，难以捉摸，但到一切结束后还原事件时，人们却常常会发现处处都少不了他的影子。他有时会用变形术假扮别人，神不知鬼不觉地给同伙打掩护；有时又会故意泄露行踪，主动踩进傲罗的陷阱。有时是为了误导追查的傲罗，有时则只是找乐子。他时而脱身，时而被捕，然后完成一场匪夷所思的逃狱。有一次格林德沃甚至伪装成了美国的安全部长，亲自追踪自己的行踪，在此期间还主持了十多场巫师和麻瓜的地下婚礼。而那位可怜的格雷夫斯先生则被修改了记忆，还坚持宣称那些婚礼都是由他亲自主持。

他成了地下世界的偶像，普通巫师也逐渐开始将这个团伙的逸事视为某种消遣。为什么不呢——在这个《保密法》压抑下宛如一潭死水的时代，他们无异于一阵暴风雨：虽会将一切吹打得东倒西歪，却又能带来别样清新的空气。

又或者是盖勒特·格林德沃英俊的脸、张狂的大笑和伶俐的口舌太有感染力，让人没办法真心讨厌他。他带着他的同伙席卷了魔法世界，尽管他的行动随意又总是露出马脚，但梅林啊，那只是因为就算有这些纰漏在，他也同样可以闹个天翻地覆。他闹的笑话和惹的乱子都成了他魅力的一部分，他的同伙忠实于他，不安分的巫师爱死了他，反对者拿他没办法，更多的人则乐见他们闹出的好戏。

是了，他们是会肆无忌惮地用一些黑魔法，然后造成一些损害；但除了早期那些任性的暴行，他们往往不会真正去伤害谁，而是仅仅满足于给追捕他的巫师添个巨大的麻烦（比方说在巴黎把来追捕他们的三十多名傲罗都变成了老鼠的那次，法国巫师在下水道里真的找了很久）。一来二去，各国的傲罗也清楚了这是他的刻意之举。一些地区的巫师干脆直接放弃了抵抗，将格林德沃闹出的乱子视为了某种例行公事。

邓布利多家对格林德沃的态度很是两极化。珀西瓦尔和坎德拉每次看到格林德沃的新闻，都会恨铁不成钢地念叨“世风日下”；而在霍格沃茨任教的阿不福思一提起格林德沃也没有好脸色。他有一次气呼呼地说，那些小孩们——尤其是巫师家庭出身的那些，都开始模仿起“那个到处惹事的羊毛刷子脑袋”来了。

不过他内向的小妹妹，已经成了一名园艺师的阿利安娜的态度恰好相反。她自从幼时被麻瓜欺凌，又被一个金发小男孩救下之后，便对金发青睐有加；而金发又魅力十足的格林德沃自然成了她感兴趣的对象。她甚至收集了各国的格林德沃剪报，顺便把阿不思也带成了个格林德沃专家。

当然，这也是因为阿不思自己原本就对这位闻名遐迩的黑巫师有几分兴趣。据他所知，格林德沃不仅魔力强大，施咒的技巧也不同凡响；而他那鲜活的情绪，对阿不思这样总是陷于无尽的文书与勾心斗角的人来说，正是份不错的调剂。在他看来，盖勒特·格林德沃正是刚巧合适的那种刺激。

此外，他的小妹妹被麻瓜攻击一事，也令阿不思暗地里对格林德沃破坏《保密法》的行为没什么抵触。当年他满脑子只想着霍格沃茨，完全没当成什么大事；只有在多年之后，他阅历增长，不再将自己的家庭幸福当做理所当然，才逐渐发觉当年的邓布利多家能躲过这一劫是多么幸运。

他想得越多，越是不寒而栗。于是，借着格林德沃团伙到处肆虐的东风，阿不思顺势推动了英国《保密法》的修正。他提供的理由比起报纸上的那些议论更能触动部里的官僚：格林德沃团伙似乎偏向于选择巫师与麻瓜间的气氛最僵硬、或是《保密法》执行特别严格的地区行动。主动修订《保密法》，他们便能防患于未然。

这建议效果拔群。毕竟，虽然格林德沃团伙的行动总是很有娱乐效果，但成为轶闻的中心可没有看起来那么有趣。

此刻的挪威魔法部正体现了这一论点的正确性。就在他们出访之际，挪威傲罗刚巧查抄了格林德沃团伙的一个据点。在一场据说蔚为壮观的大爆炸之后，灰头土脸的挪威傲罗带回了一大批违禁物扣押，存放在保管室等待分析。

从过往经验看，格林德沃团伙开展行动前暴露踪迹，很有可能是个圈套；但值得称赞的是，挪威傲罗仍认为他们有尽力调查的义务。现在大部分傲罗都在外追踪格林德沃团伙的成员，而对这堆危险品分析归类就成了禁止滥用魔法办的工作。

格林德沃的藏品对陌生人并不友好，整个办公室为此哀鸿遍野，事故频发。别提取得什么进展了，可怜的职员们根本自顾不暇。或许是过于焦头烂额，当克努特·拉尔森见到阿不思·邓布利多和忒修斯·斯卡曼德，就毫不犹豫地把他们拉了进来。阿不思自然乐得为老友分忧解难，而忒修斯也没理由置身事外：纽特先不说，他在格林德沃身上吃过亏的朋友珀西瓦尔一定会对此兴致盎然。

克努特向职员们介绍了阿不思和忒修斯，几乎每一个职员脸上都写满了“谢天谢地”。然后克努特便将他们带到第四保管室，尚未分类的危险品都存放在这儿。狭长的房间摆着四排柜子，格林德沃团伙的东西就占了两排半。其中半排装的都是各种各样的烟花，上面标着“小心易爆”——八成正是爆炸的来源。

“剩下的就是这些，”克努特朝着右手边的两排柜子一比划，“多数都不好搞，阿不思。但当然了，对你来说这些肯定算不上麻烦；我一直觉得，格林德沃不敢在英国境内闹事，就是因为在忌惮你。”

阿不思笑着摇了摇头。“你过奖了，克努特。以格林德沃无法无天的程度，多半不会真把我当成什么障碍。至于他为什么没有选中英国，大概只能归结于运气了。”

他们又随意寒暄几句之后，克努特便匆匆离开了。他和他的下属还得将已经辨明用途的东西无害化，这间保管室也就留给了阿不思和忒修斯。

于是阿不思也转身投入到老友托付的责任中。格林德沃的所有物在柜子里耀武扬威，显然打算给任何敢于打开柜子的人以颜色。至于看起来安分的那些，上面乱七八糟的黑魔法气息也让人难以忽视。就好像格林德沃团伙刻意把这些东西弄得危险，让人分不清这次查抄到底是他们的失误，还是存心给挪威魔法部添乱子。

阿不思逐一查看起这些物品。他用拿魔杖的手施放分析咒，不拿魔杖的手则打着自己发明的速记手语。随着他的动作，一根速记羽毛笔簌簌地书写了起来，将他的想法原原本本地记录在羊皮纸上。 ~~~~

这些东西相当五花八门。有真正的危险品，也有没什么危害的随性之作，甚至还有许多生活用品混杂在其间。看起来当时场面的混乱程度让挪威傲罗也失去了余裕，使得他们在查抄据点时没有多加辨别，只是简单粗暴地收缴了目光所及处对他们有敌意的所有东西。

不过，阿不思很快发现，有几件玩物的效果并不单纯。在他已经检查过的十四件物品中，就有三件附带的魔法可以解释华沙、波尔多和布达佩斯的几场闹剧；也就是说，这些东西极有可能与格林德沃团伙的行动有着很大的联系。

这也就连带提升了这批危险品的重要性和意义。只要能掌握这些东西的用途，各国傲罗就能更好地对格林德沃团伙的行动进行预测和事后处理。

不过阿不思真正在意的是这些物品体现出的高超的魔法水平。有几件物品上的魔咒运用与组合方式之精妙，让邓布利多也眼前一亮。毋庸置疑，制作这些物品的黑巫师确实有给全欧洲的魔法政府添麻烦的本事。 ~~~~

“很有创造力，我得说。看来格林德沃先生和他的朋友们的确别具一格。”阿不思一边继续着检查与记录，一边对忒修斯说道。“忒修斯，在你看来如何？”

“我不太擅长危险品分析，司长阁下。”忒修斯实事求是地回答。“但这里有太多——寻常的东西了，”他看向一个集中了七种变异铁甲咒的茶叶罐。精美却落了不少灰的小罐和那过分热情的茶壶倒是相映成趣，让人搞不清这群人对茶到底是讨厌还是喜欢。“而从材料看，这些物品也都价值不菲，上面施加的黑魔法和调整魔咒同样不像是随兴之举。我想挪威傲罗撞上的有可能是一个重要的据点，而非诱饵；毕竟这些物品怎么看都不像是临时张罗、随意消耗的东西。至于其他的……我就说不好了。”

“你的判断没有错。”阿不思肯定道。“但让我补充一点。这些日用品虽然附加了黑魔法，可是触发范围却十分狭窄。比起要坑害谁，更像是在试验施咒手法，或是团伙成员之间在互相打趣。比如这组动物雕像，”他往右挪了一步，向一组木制小雕像示意，“它们的功能似乎是趁人不注意绕到背后，然后钻进衣服里，和多特蒙德第二次事件的手法如出一辙。也许格林德沃团伙保留这些物品，是在为自己的行动留念；又或者是一套他们可能会使用的魔咒的样本。更进一步，我们可以推测这些东西的制作者有可能对自己的手法十分得意。这样的东西是不大可能用作诱饵的。”

“也就是说，挪威傲罗真的打了他们一个措手不及。”忒修斯惊讶地说。“这可真不容易。”

“的确。但是，忒修斯，不止一个国家的傲罗做到过这一点。”阿不思说。“只是格林德沃从不吃亏，每次栽了跟头都会想方设法讨回来，人们才容易忽略这些迹象。”他的注意力转向了一个射出磷火鬼影的陶壶。“所以接下来令人好奇的就是，格林德沃对这一次损失会做出怎样的反应？按他以往的行事风格，现在他或许已经在采取行动了。”

他话音刚落，一个矮个子职员就推开门走了进来。“日安，先生们。我来按照拉尔森主任的吩咐，将部分危险品封存到第五保管室。”

说完，他就走到离门最近的架子旁，打开了手中提着的施过空间拓展咒的箱子。

“但你并不是克努特的下属。”阿不思指出。这名职员并不在拉尔森刚才介绍的职员之中，他记得很清楚。

“我是谢尔盖·哈根，不久前刚被调到飞路网管理局，”来人解释道，“之前在禁止滥用魔法办任职过。现在他们忙不过来，老拉尔森就又把我借调回来了。要是格林德沃那群手下能管好自己的东西，现在哪会有我的麻烦？” 他一边喋喋不休，一边挑挑拣拣地把危险品装进收纳箱里。

作为一个被分配了多余工作的普通职员，会产生一些想法倒也可以体谅；但对着外国政要发起牢骚可就算不上明智了。忒修斯不屑地嗤笑了一声，心里已经对这个哈根被调走的原因有了几分猜测；阿不思则将话题继续了下去。

“这也没办法；这位格林德沃先生的才能毕竟不包括善后。”

“是啊，是啊。”哈根一边拿起物品放进箱子，一边心不在焉地说。“作为一个——‘目无法纪的破坏狂’，”他引用了一名比利时官员的发言，“看好自己的东西显然已经超出了他的能力。”

“不过他的确是个非凡的黑巫师。”阿不思说。“由我们今天在这里的所见来看，恐怕可以算得上史上最强大的黑巫师之一了。”

哈根抬起头，看了他一眼。“这评价倒是高得很。”

“您确定吗，司长？”忒修斯也问道。“他确实有几分本事，我们都知道；但可没有哪个赫赫有名的黑巫师……会沉迷于用黑魔法闹事。”

“人各有志，忒修斯，我们不该以选择质疑一个人的能力，”阿不思轻描淡写地说，“我想年轻的纽特已经很好地证明了这一点了。”

提到他的弟弟，忒修斯就无话可说了。纽特某种程度上也是个离经叛道者，他本可以成为一名不错的傲罗，却偏偏喜欢和那些稀奇古怪的动物打交道。从之前出的那本书来看，他干得还不错。“我想您说的有道理，司长阁下。”他摇了摇头，无奈地笑了笑。“但这些先放一边不谈，我得承认，我想不出格林德沃他们用烟花能耍出什么把戏。”

“这或许取决于烟花的种类，但很可惜，既然我们不能引燃证物，自然无从得知了。”阿不思说。“除非——”他用余光扫了扫哈根。“哈根先生也许能提供更多细节？”

哈根一愣，然后草率地点了点头。“当然。”他说。“但我也没听说过很多；他们为这事吵嚷个不停的时候，我还在忙着整理飞路网的档案呢。”他手上的动作停了下来，似乎陷入了思索。“我只知道……爆炸的时间应该是下午两点左右，那些烟花变成了动物到处乱跑，一边傻乎乎地鬼叫一边烧着了不少东西。”他继续收拾了起来。“我也只知道这些了，司长阁下。毕竟档案那么多……”

阿不思考虑了一小会儿。“如果是这样的话，那么格林德沃团伙这次不仅被打了个措手不及，还可能还遭受了不小的损失。”

“您为什么这么说，司长阁下？”忒修斯好奇地问。

“欧洲没人能批量生产这样的魔法烟花。” 阿不思解释道。“这些烟花稀少又十分昂贵，很难买到。格林德沃团伙虽有可能会利用这些烟花开展行动，但他们的经济状况却不像经得起这样挥霍。而我恰好想起，近两年查抄的走私烟花似乎数量大增；如此一来，格林德沃参与了魔法烟花的走私，就是最说得通的解释了。毕竟如此频繁的活动必然消耗不菲，而从地下生意寻找经费来源也不足为奇。”他说完，身旁的羽毛笔又开始飞速书写起来。

“原来如此。”忒修斯明白了一些，“但他们的活动遍布欧洲，经手的地下生意未必只有这一笔。并且像他这样的人，挣钱的方法肯定多得是；这些烟花再昂贵，对他们来说，大概也算不上什么难以承受的损失。”

“的确，”阿不思赞许地说，“但我们刚才已经得出推论，这些东西应当来自他们的一个重要据点。从过往的行动推断，他们应当有数个固定的根据地，其中一个恐怕就在挪威；而现在看来，大约正是被烟花炸毁的这一个。比起士气、金钱和名誉上的打击，打乱了他们的步调才更加重要。对于格林德沃这样的人物来说，恐怕不会有什么会比这更让他心烦了。”

“您的推测让人十分佩服。”这时，哈根插了进来。他一边挑选着架子上的危险品装进箱子，一边漫不经心地说，“看起来您对格林德沃了解很深。”

“他毕竟是个著名人物，我的小妹妹还很喜欢收藏他的剪报呢。”阿不思温和地回答。“再说，我也算是个法律工作者，对这位致力于打破《保密法》的先生有所了解自然是职责所系。”

“但和您不同，”哈根轻笑了声，“大部分政客可都只当他是个不知天高地厚，也不值得认真对待的傻瓜。”

“那么他们就是为他玩世不恭的表象所惑，忽略了他真正的才华。” 阿不思回答。

或许在这个满是格林德沃的杰作的房间，邓布利多司长夸奖起格林德沃也很正常；但忒修斯却突然有种奇怪的感觉，就好像司长阁下正在用黑巫师的话题刻意引诱哈根，好试探他的反应。

忒修斯决定静观其变。回想起来，哈根突然出现，又对这些危险品驾轻就熟，确实有些可疑。

“真正的才华？这又从何说起？”另一边，哈根显然已经被勾起了兴趣。

“格林德沃虽然狂妄，但也十分杰出，这一点想必已经是公论了；不然他绝不能逍遥法外这么久。” 阿不思说道。“而从他刚出道时的那些行为看来，德姆斯特朗为什么会选择开除他也不难想象。但很明显，对一个像格林德沃先生这样的人来说，被开除出学校与其说是对他的惩罚，更像是德姆斯特朗想要尽早甩掉烫手山芋。”

“说的倒简单。”哈根嗤笑道。

“不过在我看来，这却不能算是一件不幸的事。”阿不思说。

“是吗？”哈根尖锐地反问。

“因为对格林德沃先生这样离经叛道的人而言，困在学校里想必对他和学校都是种折磨。” 阿不思若无其事地继续道。“并且早早离开学校，对他来说似乎也没有构成太严重的阻碍。他的实战水平自不必说，只要用心观察过这些收缴来的危险品，也很难注意不到这许多水准高超的魔咒。以他为对手，各国傲罗的实战能力也与日俱增。据说，在曾经开除了他的德姆斯特朗，甚至在用重现和处理他的恶作剧手法来作为教学内容了。”

哈根又嗤笑了一声。阿不思不动声色地瞥了他一眼，又转回了柜子。“而学生们的积极性也连带着水涨船高。”他说。“不夸张地说，这位格林德沃先生甚至在某种程度上推动了魔法界的进步。又有谁能说这不是一件好事呢？”

忒修斯决定配合司长。“我想我不能说您的话没有道理，”他用轻松的语气说。

“我倒没从这个角度考虑过，”哈根则有些嘲弄地回应。“那他以前那个——‘巫师统治麻瓜’的理念又怎么说？在您看来，这也能算成是好事吗？”

“人们难免会有一些狂妄的念头。”阿不思回答。“就我个人而言，只要格林德沃先生能对这一想法的不切实际程度保持清醒的认知，我自然乐意不去追究。至于现在，他似乎已经在理想和现实间选择了一个不错的平衡点。虽然手法荒诞不经，但格林德沃先生确确实实是在推动两个世界的融合。倘若后世的魔法史学家要记述这个时代，盖勒特·格林德沃一定值得大书特书。”

不知为何，听到“魔法史”，哈根的面色突然温和了许多。“司长阁下的见解令我耳目一新，”他的语气也恢复了平静，“但我很好奇，如果格林德沃到英国本土去开展行动，您的观点还会像现在这样——超脱吗？”

阿不思微笑起来。“或许不会。可是，我一直在推动的《保密法》修订条款很快就要通过了；届时，英国就会成为当代保密规定最宽松的国家。”

哈根的动作微不足道地停滞了一瞬。“我看不出这和格林德沃有什么关系。”他一派轻松地说。

“我想这样一来，格林德沃先生就没有理由把他的行动发展到英国来了。” 阿不思仿佛对哈根的变化浑然不觉。“他看似唯恐天下不乱，行事风格却并非毫无规律。从近期的一系列行动看来，他似乎在刻意将自己打造成一个反对《保密法》的完美叛逆英雄；而英雄的形象可容不得半分污点。” ~~~~

“那么既然英国成了《保密法》最宽松的国家，格林德沃为了保持英雄形象，不仅不能在英国生事，还得对您大加赞扬。”哈根神色莫测地点了点头，开始以全新的态度打量起了阿不思。“于是这样一来，您连魔杖都不必抬，就让格林德沃束手无策了。十分高明。”

“你过奖了。”阿不思微微一笑。“不过我们这样做，并不单纯是为了反对格林德沃的主张。虽然格林德沃先生的真实目的仍然不甚明了，但既然他的主张能唤起民众的共鸣，就说明民众有这样的需求；而作为魔法部的成员，我们当然有及时响应民众呼声的责任与义务。”

“不得不承认，您的确是位完美的官员。司长阁下，我真是小看了您。”哈根煞有其事地说着，合上了装满的箱子。“很荣幸遇见您，司长阁下。愿我们后会有期。”

“哎呀，这卷羊皮纸已经不小心写得太长了。”阿不思突然说道。“忒修斯，请把这部分清单交给克努特。”

忒修斯基本可以肯定清单上有写给自己的指令。他正要接过清单，哈根却插了进来。“这倒可以由我代劳。”他自荐道。“反正我把这箱东西搬完之后，还得找拉尔森主任汇报——”他站起身，箱子自动跳进了手中。他正要朝二人走去，中途却突然停滞了片刻，视线停留在了一个三角形徽记的吊坠上。

“这吊坠怎么了？”忒修斯问。

“不，没什么特别的。”哈根摇了摇头，就好像那吊坠真的没什么要紧，“只是觉得这造型有点莫名其妙。但他们也没什么不莫名其妙……”

阿不思也看了过去。哈根口中莫名其妙的造型，对他来说却熟悉得很。直线、圆圈与三角，正象征着他一度兴趣十足的死亡圣器。电光火石间，他领悟了格林德沃如此强大的原因；他也察觉到，自己必须重新估量当下的形势。或许他该先让忒修斯脱身……他的头脑飞速转动着，视线刚从吊坠上移开，却迎上了哈根鹰隼般的眼睛。

“没想到司长阁下也是个死亡圣器的追寻者。”这一次，哈根的神态和语气都与之前判若二人。“我确实太小看您了。”

如此一来，游戏就结束了。阿不思在对方眼中见到了警戒、估量与几乎不加掩饰的敌意。也许他们置身事外的可能性已经微乎其微，但阿不思还是打算为避免不必要的冲突付出最后一分聊胜于无的努力。“我年少时确实对死亡圣器有几分兴趣——”他开口解释道。

可是他刚说了一半就被打断了；一个和哈根长相一模一样的人推开了保管室的门。“邓布利多先生！拉尔森主任——”

这位真正的哈根也没能把话说完。刚才一直与他们交谈的假哈根抬手就给了他一道昏迷咒，然后又一挥魔杖将他们锁在了房间里。“请继续，司长先生。”他若无其事地说。

忒修斯判断，既然如此，就没有装作无事发生的必要了。他迅速抽出魔杖，对眼前的冒牌货用出原形立现。魔咒从杖尖射出，“哈根”的面容不断变化，最终定型为一张众所周知的脸。

“我不这么认为，格林德沃。”忒修斯对黑巫师严厉地说。

而格林德沃只是用看白痴的眼神扫了他一眼，露出不屑一顾的笑容。“在贸然挑衅之前，小子，你该跟着你博学多识的好司长多长几分见识。”

他魔杖一挥，一道昏迷咒迅速朝忒修斯冲来。忒修斯条件反射地用铁甲咒防御，但在格林德沃的昏迷咒的对照下，他的铁甲只显得羸弱不堪。就在他以为自己要被击中的一刻，一面金色的盾牌及时出现在了他面前。

不知何时，阿不思已经抽出了魔杖。格林德沃眉尖一挑，又一道攻击魔咒从杖尖冲出，却同样被他轻而易举打消。阿不思随后发起了反击：他没有使用单纯的攻击魔咒，毕竟与接骨木魔杖的使用者硬碰硬绝非正确之举。他将魔杖指向柜子，几件颇难对付的黑魔法样本接二连三地跳了出来，朝格林德沃飞去。

格林德沃口不择言地咒骂了一句，一时间居然被这些原本属于自己的危险品搞得有些慌乱。可想而知，他一定掌握了很多可以将这些东西一举消灭的强大魔法；但或许是他习惯了用熟悉的方式对付这些样本，又或许是他想要不为人知地速战速决，他只是在手忙脚乱地一个个将这些东西依次处理掉。

但这些只带有弱小魔法的样本顶多只能造成干扰。阿不思趁着格林德沃分身乏术用魔杖发出了一道最复杂强大的束缚咒——

然后撞上了格林德沃身前坚不可摧的防壁。格林德沃一挥魔杖，那道死死缠在护壁上的束缚火舌便化作光点消失了。

格林德沃再次看向阿不思时，已经不再面带轻蔑之色。他正全神贯注地打量着阿不思，甚至还露出了个凶猛的笑容。于是阿不思知道了，自己大概不会轻易取胜。

他们不约而同地抬起魔杖。战斗正式打响了。

忒修斯看着激烈交战的二人，一时间竟有些茫然。起初，他也试着与邓布利多司长配合进行攻击，但他不仅无法撼动格林德沃的防御咒，甚至有几次他的魔咒被格林德沃随手反弹了回去。他很快认识到盲目的攻击基本起不到什么作用，便放弃进攻，转而观察战场，伺机而动。可是战斗中的二人展现出的魔法之高超，根本没有他插手的余地。而他的观察只能让他认识到，这场战斗可能会永远持续下去。

交战双方都远远没有用出全力。他们的攻击魔咒虽然精妙，威力却完全不能和忒修斯在战场上见过的相提并论。这背后的原因不难理解：司长作为出访中的英国魔法部官员，在外国魔法部的地盘必然有所顾忌；而格林德沃只想掩人耳目地把被收缴的东西运走，更不会想吸引旁人的注意力。

于是这场战斗就变成了技巧的比拼，可是威力不足的魔咒又很难迅速攻破二人固若金汤的护甲。与此同时，随着越来越多的危险品被引入决斗，这间保管室也变得越来越不安全了。

为了防患于未然，忒修斯重新施展了铁甲咒。然后他突然发觉有什么不对；虽然二人明显都不想把事闹大，但既然战斗已经激烈到了如此地步，挪威魔法部的职员总不该毫无察觉。既然此刻门外毫无动静，也就说明格林德沃的封门咒语锁住的不止是门。

于是忒修斯明白了自己应该做什么。他虽难以干涉战斗，却可以叫来援军，打破僵局。

阿不思已经意识到，只要他们还困在房间里，就无法分出胜负。而他的时间当然不是无限的，因为早晚有一刻，格林德沃会失去耐心；他是为了取回自己被收缴的危险品而来，而不是为了在这间狭小的保管室里一直战斗下去。等到他开始感到厌烦，出手就不会再有所顾忌。而阿不思自己虽然不怕格林德沃动真格，这里却是挪威魔法部，克努特的负责范畴。阿不思有一万个理由不想局势发展到那样的地步。

于是他在战斗的间隙扫了忒修斯一眼，并欣慰地发现后者已经在向门口移动了。这样他便放了心：他只需要继续吸引格林德沃的注意力，让后者不至于转头对忒修斯下手就可以了。

但格林德沃却没打算轻易放过忒修斯。他将魔杖随意地向后一挥，四排柜门齐齐弹开，重获自由的危险品冲出柜子，毫无规律地四处冲撞起来。简单，却高效。保管室突然变得危机四伏，将忒修斯打了个措手不及。

“急什么呢，司长阁下？”格林德沃狡猾地笑着说。

可忒修斯很快就冷静了下来。毕竟这里再危险，也远不如战场致命。他很快重新掌握了状况，稳扎稳打地朝门口移动过去。

“您确实很擅长制造混乱，格林德沃先生。”于是，阿不思回答。

一道又一道魔咒在保管室中绽放。狭小房间中的魔法变得愈发浓烈，就连余波消逝在空间中的速度也越来越缓慢。两个强大的巫师即兴的魔咒牵动了周围危险品上的黑魔法，失衡的魔咒开始试图逃脱禁锢，危险品的外形不停被扭曲，在活化的黑魔法作用下发出不绝于耳的爆破与尖啸，回荡在整个房间。

不知何时，烟花也被引燃了。火焰的巨兽从炮筒中狂奔而出，有咆哮的龙也有舔爪子的猫；它们肆意游荡着，又在接近两名巫师时被激荡的魔法震碎，消融在魔力场中。

可这一切全不能触及交战的双方。也许他们曾经存有速战速决或是谨慎行事的幻想，但那似乎也是许久之前的事了。阿不思有生以来第一次棋逢对手，但不可思议地，他既不感到危险，也不感到恐惧。他也没什么好畏惧的：一来，他们二人显然都不打算以性命相搏；二来，要不了多久，忒修斯就能打破此刻的僵局。

所以他现在只是单纯地享受着这场对决，而格林德沃似乎也持同样想法。接下来的攻击中，他甚至借用了阿不思的几个独门技巧。胆子不小，阿不思惊讶又欣赏地想，也现学现卖了几个格林德沃的手法予以回敬。

这场对决比起战斗来，已经更像是在游戏了。他们二人只是小试锋芒，如果不是场地所限，阿不思倒真想和对方认真切磋一场。 ~~~~

但终于，忒修斯顶着飞舞的危险品的袭击，总算突破到了门前。真正的哈根还一动不动地倒在那儿，忒修斯早就用一道防护咒语保护了他。以防万一，忒修斯又给他补了一道铁甲咒，然后才开始尝试用开锁咒打破格林德沃的咒语。但他试过许多种，效果却都不尽如意。

“撞开它！”他听到邓布利多司长在他身后高喊。

忒修斯头一次见到这位司长说起话来不再温文尔雅，从容不迫。忒修斯不是在这种局面下还搞不清情况的傻瓜，立刻不假思索地用全身的力量撞了上去。

在撞上门的一瞬间，他听见格林德沃高声说：“看来该告别了，司长阁下！”

他来不及想为什么好像黑巫师也在等待他破门。他刚一站稳身子就马上环视四周，只见到路过的几个职员震惊的脸。

“格林德沃伪装成职员入侵了！”他告诉他们，“快发警报！”

如果有什么比忒修斯·斯卡曼德身后的保管室里激烈的交战还有说服力，就是拎着箱子逐渐朝门口逼近的格林德沃的身影。几个职员同时举起魔杖发出警报，没过多久傲罗就纷纷出现，立刻加入了战局。为了不妨碍挪威傲罗们的配合，忒修斯迅速退到平台上；而第四保管室周围也迅速被几名挪威傲罗用屏障封锁，令格林德沃陷入了阿不思和十几个傲罗的前后夹击。

格林德沃的失败似乎就在眼前，但他成名多年来能一直逍遥法外，凭的也是真本事。

他像杂耍似的把箱子往空中一扔，伸手从大衣里掏出了什么，看也不看就甩到身后。一道临时屏障立刻弹了出来，挡在了正要走出保管室的阿不思面前。

和刚才那些灵活的魔咒不同，这是格林德沃团伙逃跑时经常用到的老把戏。阿不思正打算用一道消除咒将之驱散，但此时格林德沃已经接住了箱子，顺势转了半圈，用接骨木魔杖朝屏障追加了一道变化增强咒。这道咒语同临时屏障相结合，变异成了一道足以吞噬声音与光线的黑幕。阿不思的消除咒撞上了黑幕，仅仅让保管室稍稍明亮了一点。他换了种手法又试了一次，黑幕却仍然屹立。

这意料之外的障碍让阿不思的头脑冷静了一些，他突然发觉自己刚才好像有点兴奋过度了。他犹豫了片刻，还是转过了头。整间保管室早已面目全非：一团混乱的房间中，危险品还在到处乱飞，几只小型的烟火动物正在角落闲晃，真正的谢尔盖·哈根则在两层防护咒语的保护下，倒在一旁不省人事。

……无论如何，他也得先把这一堆烂摊子收拾好。

保管室里已经不剩多少还保持原样的东西了，也就没了谨小慎微的必要。阿不思一挥魔杖，让飞舞的危险品都掉在了地上，又用一道咒语将这些东西与周围隔绝开来，这样便做好了临时处理。确认过两道防护咒下的哈根平安无事后，阿不思总算放下了心，重新研究起了格林德沃的黑幕。

从黑幕上泛起的波纹来看，门外的傲罗也在试图消除这道障碍。他们还没有取得明显的成效，但用的咒语产生的反应已经能够帮助阿不思做出判断。黑幕的结构本身很简单，只不过是几重强大魔咒的结合，才令单纯的消除咒无法轻易破解。这道棘手屏障的隔绝效果是双向的，所以刚才格林德沃没有用出这一招；因为在一对一的决斗中，这是个无用的咒语。

可现在不再是一对一了。

阿不思简直可以预见到外面会乱到什么地步。他立刻开始着手消除黑幕，并成功地让黑幕减弱到可以透过对面的光线与声音；于是警报声、魔咒声和不绝于耳的尖叫声就充满了他的耳朵，而盖勒特·格林德沃壮观的反击也展露在他眼前。

这是他第一次亲眼见到如此荒诞的景象。风暴与雷电席卷了庄严肃穆的挪威魔法部，地砖上蹿下跳，楼梯扭来扭去，桌椅横冲直撞，湿哒哒的文件呼扇呼扇地追着慌乱的职员糊脸。忒修斯正在楼梯附近，一边试图消除格林德沃的魔咒，一边焦虑地关注着战局。

不到一分钟的时间里，格林德沃不可能一边战斗一边做这么多。看来他在走进保管室之前，就已经暗中为这一幕做好了布局。而数量有限的挪威傲罗早已分身乏术，格林德沃要收拾他们自然是小菜一碟。和与阿不思战斗时使用的魔咒不同，他已经恢复了平时的施咒风格——既不留情面，又十分滑稽。就好像他游历时追寻的不是别的（比如死亡圣器之类），而是各校学生互相使绊子用的咒语。

屏障范围内，还站着的傲罗已经只剩下了四个。越来越多的挪威傲罗用幻影移形赶来，并试图从大厅再构筑一道屏障封锁魔法部。但要阻止盖勒特·格林德沃，显然已经来不及了。他击飞剩下几个傲罗，迅速摧毁了封住平台的屏障，又用一道咒火将新屏障撕裂了一道口子。即使有几个傲罗在负责修补，也无法阻止光之壁沿着裂痕逐渐散去。格林德沃就这样一边随意地给挪威傲罗施着恶咒，一边闲庭信步地走向裂隙。

在阿不思打破黑幕的十多秒里，格林德沃已经跨出了屏障，走到了这一层的平台中间。他仰视着自己召来的风暴，带着狡猾的笑容抬起魔杖——阿不思注意到，这里无论是地点还是地形，都正适合重现让他一战成名的那一幕：格林德沃一边大笑一边驱使着蓝色的火焰，而追捕他的傲罗的魔杖、毛发和衣物都被烧了个精光，成了一群裸奔的秃子（还差点上了麻瓜的报纸）。

可是格林德沃回过头，看到了阿不思——又好像没有在看。他似乎晃了神，就仿佛没想到阿不思能这么快突破黑幕似的；然后他就突然改了主意，将魔杖指向了旁边的天使雕像。

几个石像纷纷活了过来，它们轰然抖动，面容逐渐变为地精的样貌。几个尚有余力的傲罗用魔杖对准了雕像，各色攻击咒语纷纷冲出他们的杖尖，但还是没能阻止雕像起飞，咆哮着冲往不同的方向。其中一个笔直地朝第四保管室门前冲来。

阿不思和赶来的忒修斯会合了。“不必紧张，”他对神经紧绷的忒修斯说，“我想这具雕像是不具备杀伤性的。”

地精脸天使飞到傲罗们眼前，果然没有发动攻击，而是站直身体，鞠了一躬。然后，它顶着五花八门的魔咒，用那黑巫师的声音以一种让人气得牙痒痒的愉快语气大喊道：

“你们要记住今天，因为你们差点就阻止了伟大的盖勒特·格林德沃！”

它说完便扑棱着翅膀朝上飞去，又摔了个粉身碎骨。

从传来的声音判断，（“我已经是个 **成熟** 的雕像，该学会 **自爆** 了！”“你们 **会** 为 **我** 哀 **悼** 吗？”“奥斯陆，令人爱恨交加的奥斯陆啊！”）另外三个雕像也迎来了差不多的命运。

在一片稀里哗啦的碎石坠地声中，格林德沃的身影不知何时消失了。

地精脑袋滚到阿不思脚边，朝他眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇抖了抖，好像要说“后会有期”似的，然后失去了生机。

格林德沃不见之后，要消除他那些乱七八糟的魔法就轻松多了。尖叫声也越发稀疏，挪威魔法部终于逐渐安静了下来。片刻后，部长姗姗来迟，黑着脸听着一名傲罗汇报来龙去脉。阿不思和忒修斯知趣地在部长看过来前移开了视线。

这大概是格林德沃头一次这么快就被迫逃走，而不是自顾自地大闹一场又扬长而去。或许这可以算成挪威魔法部的一次胜利，但现场的一片狼藉却似乎让这种观点欠缺了些说服力。

职员们挥着魔杖，让被格林德沃魔法影响的物件恢复原状。一个记者咔咔地照着相，而刚才不知到哪儿去了的克努特·拉尔森正急匆匆地向阿不思他们跑来。

忒修斯看着这一团混乱，一时间感到哑口无言。电光石火间，他突然明白了格林德沃刚才为什么要放任自己破门。格林德沃既然做好了充分的准备，也就根本不怕增援与夹击；但在取回那些危险品时，被邓布利多司长困在保管室里肯定是个意外。他看似嚣张放肆，但当时的全部计划恐怕就只有等随便谁来开门，然后跑路而已。

他不由得短促地笑了几声。“这家伙……可真是个……混蛋。”

阿不思正看向黑巫师最后消失的地方。听了忒修斯的话，“确实。”他若有所思地答道。

他没注意到，自己的嘴角也上扬了半分。


End file.
